Fire Cherry Blossom
by LadyAkane58
Summary: Sakura thought her family was a normal civilian family, but by orders of the elder's they suppressed her memories as a small child. She find out she has more power then anyone thought and that she has a cousin looking for her. Shocked by this she leaves her village with in search of her family member for both of them to be found by none other then the akauski. Rated M to be safe.
1. Leaving

**Sakura finds out her village has kept a very dark secret from her. She thought her family was a normal civilian family, but by orders of the elder's they suppressed her memories as a small child. She find out she has more power then anyone thought and that she has a cousin looking for her but was banned from the village. Shocked by this she leaves her village with in search of her family member for both of them to be found by none other then the akauski.**

**Ok this is my 1st fanfic so please don;t hate me. I'm using on OC i'll add a AN about her and Sakura later. Everyone might seem a bit..OOC ok maybe a lot...**

**Anyways I don't own Naurto T.T I only own my OC and plot. Also the OC Liz belongs to my dear friend ziel101. **

**Oh and I changed Sakura's and the rookie 9's age so they are all between 18 to 20. Everyone else the same age.**

**Sakura: Enjoy!**

**Oh and Inner is in this too~**

It was another day in Konhana, her beloved village. Many things had changed over the years now 19 Sakura things were more peaceful. It was hard to believe Naruto would be the next Hoakage, Neji a AMBU Capitan, and others earning their rightful role. So naturally Sakura thought she would get her role too. She has surpassed Tuande in medical skills and strength, as well she had grown into a true beauty. Sakura had filled out and grew out her hair again in the same style as her mentor but her hair went down to her knees. Sakura was going to deliver some paper when she heard Tuande yell in rage. "WHAT?" she yelled. Sakura made sure to cover her carkura and stay a safe distance but enough to listen.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" yelled a very pissed off Tuande.

"The elders want you to remove Sakura of her ninja title and have her married and living life as a normal citizen in a far away in a non ninja village. She is getting to stronger they do not want to risk the fact she might remember who she really is." a elder told her. "It is for the best of everyone. You need to think of the people."

Tuande was so upset she didn't even want to drink her sake. "You know I will not enjoy this...I will take to her but she has a right to know what you did." she said as the elder left. Tuande looked at her sake she figured she would need to get some stronger stuff since she couldn't bring herself to do that to Sakura she was like a daughter to her if anything she would remove her from the records and have her leave the village until they could figure out what to do and how to explain that to everyone before the elders poisoned their minds.

"Tuande sama?" Sakura said on the other side of the door. "Come in Sakura." she said as the pink haired beauty came into the room. "Sakura I-"

"I already know I heard...But you don't want to do that do you?" she asked.

Tuande smiled at her. "I can't you have right to know. There is a reason why you don't look like your mother or father in fact anyone in your family. Because your real family had the same name your real birth parents were powerful ninjas your mother was from the Kazami clan known for being the first ninja clan with powers beyond what even Naruto has within him...Since you where trained at a young age the elders thought it was best to surpass your memories...That's all I can tell you beside I'll remove you from record till you can control that power. I don't care how but always keep in touch with me. And if you need to look for anyone look for a girl named Askance. She is looking for you and can answer your questions better then me. Be safe Sakura." she said as Sakura hugged her. "Also don't tell anyone. I will let everyone know just in case the elder already got to them." And with that Sakura was gone from her office. Tuande sat down and closed her eyes ready to cry.

Sakura went to her house and packed the few things. All the money she had from saving, a change of clothes, and her weapons and she left a note just saying she'll be back someday. With that Sakura waited for night to leave her home.

_'Goodbye Village Hidden in the Leaves.' _

**The next day.**

Sakura woke up in the forest she had made it pretty far from Leaf.

_'I can't believe this it unreal!'_

_**No no really Saku.**_

Sakura groaned. Inner was back.

_**I never left just took a nap.**_

" Anyways Inner, How am I going to find this Akane person who says she's my cousin-"

"Well you both smell related. And you talk to yourself like she does! Also if ya want I can take ya to her." a female voice said.

Sakura grabbed a kunai. "Show yourself!"

The voice sighed. "Bossy like Akane too..." she muttered and showed herself. She was a bit taller then her and she had long brown hair, and bright green eyes a bit darker then hers. But what really made this girl strange was she had white wolf ears and tail."Now would you like to see Akane?" Sakura shook her head. "Aww-"

"Its ok I'll just come see her." another voice said. Sakura looked at her and knew she was her family." Akane chan..." she said looking at her. "Glad you remember me a bit Saki chan." Akane said with a small smile.


	2. Akane and Liz

Akane was a very beautiful like her wolf friend. She have long dark red hair the almost seemed black, she had her hair in a high pony tail, dark blue green eyes, and she had no headband. Then again Akane was dressed in a black kimiono But Sakura could tell they might be family. Then she thought what the wolf girl said. _**'Well Saku, Akane called you Saki only someone close to you calls you that...and the neko err wolf girl said you have the same sent.' **_Inner wolf girl looked at Akane. "I don't believe it your smiling! I thought I'd never see the day! I can die a happy woman!" Akane sent the girl a glare. "Oh shut it Liz." she said before turning her attention to Sakura.

"Its been a while Saki...you look so mush like your mom. I see the elders are trying to remove all that left of our family from the village..." Akane said looking at her. Sakura looked at them thinking it was too easy to find her. Out of the blue after just getting the news the next day she just here. Sakura didn't think she could trust her, beside Tuande never said Akane was a ninja and the wolf girl she was kinda like Kiba. "I don't believe you and your wanna be Kiba makes me think you just might be here to stall me." Sakura said getting into a fighting stance. Liz looked at her a bit upset. " A wannabe...I'll show YOU A WANNABE!" with that Liz transformed into a wolf that was as large as a horse and pounce on her pinning Sakura on the ground. "I bet this Kiba can't turn into a wolf by will." she growled. Akane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Liz get off her and Sakura say something like that to her again I won't stop her from trying to eat you or bite your head off." she said coldly. "You can just simply ask me to prove to you. Since I know it must be a lot to take in now come. There is a down near by I got us a room we can get some food a take and slowly return your memories. If they all come back you might have a mental break down." Akane said then smiled.

Both Liz and Sakura sweatdropped seeing Akane act cold then smiled like it was all jolly good. Liz got off Sakura and turned back to her human form. "Fine~" Liz said pouting a bit. Sakura got up she still wasn't sure if she could trust them but what choice did she have? Besides she needed to lay low and if this really was the Akane she was looking for them maybe she might remember her. "Ok for now I'll join you for now and if you really are my cousin then I hope you can help me. Also I'm very sorry for my actions." Sakura said bowing her head. Akane smiled. "Oh no worries Saki chan just remember. If you do cross me even if your my family you don't want me mad." she said with a dark aura around her as Liz turned into a chubby chibi and hide behind Sakura.

"Nuuu I'm to young and cute to die!" Liz said as Sakura had no idea how to react to how scary Akane was that moment or Liz being random_**...'Well this is gonna be fun!' **_Inner said happily. _'Maybe inner...maybe...' _Sakura thought. Inner seemed to be too happy to care. '_**Oh just eat get some more rest and ask Akane some questions to confirm your family train then go home piece of cake!' **_Inner said with a fist pump in Sakura's mind. Sakura sighed as Akane smiled. "Well let's go to the village. It will be close to the afternoon once we get there and maybe we can get you some more clothes Saki while I get something since a Kimono will not do if we have to fight anyone." she said as she started for the main road. Liz just rolled on her side following Akane. "Come on Sakura~~~~" she said as Sakura slowly followed thinking what in the hell did she get into.

_~Meanwhile back in Konhana-_

Tuande sighed no one seemed to notice Sakura had left. Maybe they thought she was sick but she figured in a week or two someone will notice or at least she hopes so. Looking at the paperwork for once Tuande got everything on her desk done and still didn't touch her sake she would when she hears from Sakura. "I wonder if Akane found you yet she is a ninja too or so I've heard..." she said softly as Shizune came in with more paper work she was the only one who knew what happened so far. "Milady Sakura will be alright your trained her well." she said trying to cheer her up. "Yeah...Get a good bottle of sake and keep it away from me till we here from Sakura in fact keep all sake away from me." she said. Shizune was shocked but nodded.

_~Back to Sakura~_

Sakura looked at Akane as they walked. Akane hadn't said a word only Liz trying to be friendly with her. After walking a few hours they stopped to take a break. Liz rolled into Sakura's lap. "So Sakura how come your out here from what Akane said you should be back in Konhana living a great life as a ninja." she said as Sakura looked down at her_**. 'Awww she's so cute chubby but still so cute~" **_Inner screamed. Sakura sighed. _'Inner...' _"Well Liz. I was thinking I was going to get my rightful role but the elders wanted to turn me into a simple housewife far away from Konhana. Lady Tuande didn't agree so she told me she'd remove my record and for me to find Akane and learn about my real family and past. Then when I control this power my family has to come home and she doesn't care how as long as its done...So I guess if Akane is my family member things should work out."

Liz looked at Sakura. "She is Sakura. She won't show it but she was already to cry tears of joys. She told how you two where close as kids she missed you and trust me she only wants be close to you like that before so not believing her really did hurt her. Also as a wolf you both smell a like...So if you ask her about think about and maybe you'll remember something when your asleep." Liz said as Sakura looked at her oddly enough the fact Akane being sad made her sad. Sakura sighed as she looked at Liz before noticing Akane getting up. "Time to get going Liz. Want to carry you." Liz's eyes seemed to sparkle. "YES!" Sakura giggled and started to carry Liz walking with Akane and shook her head. Soon the village came into sight. "Well shall we get something to eat?" Akane asked as the two girls nodded. "Alright let's try the restaurant over there. I hope they had spicy food." Liz said doorling.

By the time they made it to the restaurant Liz had turned back to normal. "A table for three please." Akane told the the waitress, who gave them a window seat. Looking at the menu Sakura order some grilled fish and green tea, Liz and Akane order Okonomiyaki with a side order of spicy pepper paste. The only difference was Liz had water and Akane had a herbal tea. Soon the girls where eating and enjoying themselves. _**'Hey Saku they aren't that bad at all.' **_Sakura smiled._ 'Yeah Inner they aren't and its funny seeing Liz cry over Akane using all the pepper paste for herself. Things might not be so bad.'_

_~Meanwhile somewhere far away~_

"I don't know why why we have to wait here Danna...Why don't we just grab the girl and get this over with un." a male voice said waiting in a tree keeping himself hidden. "Oh shut up Brat we are following leader's orders besides if she's traveling with anyone well have to report that to leader sama." another voice said rather bored. They two had no idea how long they would have to wait but they both wanted to see why the leader wanted them to grab this girl t couldn't just be the face they needed a medic. Right?

_~Back to the girls after dinner~_

Sakura was walking to the hotel with Akane and Liz mentally laughing with Inner as Akane and Liz fight over what Akane should go buy. "But Akane~A pink fluffy dress would be perfect for you or a bunny-Ow!" Akane didn't punch Liz but she hid her with a book. _'Ow mean much? She's like you are with Naruto.'___Inner said as rolled my eyes. Yes it reminded her of that which made her think was Akane really Akane Kazami? _**'Oh my gosh Saku you never asked!' **_Inner yelled. Sakura groaned as they made it to the room. Liz ran for the couch and went straight to bed. Leaving Sakura and Akane to talk."So um Akane what can you tell me?" Sakura asked. "Well our mothers where sisters. I have a older sister and you have a older brother. We all spent a lot of time training and having fun. You would always pout and fight with him. That's enough for now but another things is. Just like you I have an inner self too. Well with that said good night Saki chan and I hope you at least remember what I told you." she said before getting ready for bed. Sakura laid on her bed now sure what to think about it was hard to believe_**. 'You can deny it all you want Saku but I believe Akane only someone close to you as a kid would know that...' **_Sakura sighed going to sleep. 'Maybe inner...maybe...' she thought drifting into a dream.


	3. Dreams and Sake

**Hello everyone, I'd love some more reviews. My buddy told me the story is too fast but I thinks it fine. So please give me your thoughts on the story so far! Also I know i might have spelled a few things wrong and i'll edit it but I could really use a beta and I am looking for one if your wondering.**

**Sakura:Lady chan doesn't own Naruto.**

During the night Sakura thought about what she had been told from what the elders said, Tsunade, and now Akane. 'Saku relax just sleep don't think about it.' Inner told her and she waited for a reply but there wasn't one so Inner went to sleep. Sakura didn't even hear inner since she started to dream and she heard children laughing.

_"Tag your it Saki!" a little girl said with short dark red hair said smiling at Sakura before running away. Sakura got up and ran after her. "No fair Akane!" she yelled. The two girls ran around each laughing and enjoying themselves. When they rest they sit under a cherry bolssom tree, her namesake, they look at the sky. "Do you think big brother your sis will come back soon?" Sakura asked worried about their older sibblings normally a mission only lasted a few days. It had been over a week since they left. "I have no idea Saki. Want me to get us a snak?" she asked as a worried Sakura nodded. "Well then its a good thing that we thought you two might be hungry." a male voice said. Sakura gasped she saw a boy a few years older than her he had short red hair and smiled. Sakura gasped and ran to the boy. "Big brother!"_

_**'Saku...'**_

'Leave me alone inner things was starting to become clear...'

_**'Saku get up its one in the afternooon..'**_

'Fine i'll get up...'

_**'Good girl not get use some food and clothes!'**_

Sakura sighed mentally Inner really was a pain at times. Sakura to see Liz coming in with lunch for her. "Yay your up get clean up so we can eat." Liz said happily. "Um, okay but where is Akane?" she asked as Liz thought about it. "She left early for her walk and to train. If you woke up an hour ago you could have gone shopping with her. She need a new outfit for fighting and two more kimonos that girl may not seem it but she isn't a big fan of getting dresses." Liz said. Sakura just nodded, but then again dresses coast a lot and Akane might not want guys looking her way. Sakura grabbed her change of clothes and a towel and headed for the shower.

It was nice to relax with a hot shower but Sakura couldn't help but feel worried over back home. Would they miss her or just think she was on a mission? She hoped they since she disappeared it was make her feel unwanted if they didn't. _**'That reminds me Saku you need to send Lady Tsunade a letter. She must be worried by now.' **_Inner told her._ 'Yeah your right.' _Sakura figured she could summon a slug to send Tsunade a letter or maybe Akane knew a trick or two. Sakura took a half an hour before she got out in a nice clean outfit Liz was waiting for her looking at their food.

"Did you wait for me?" Sakura asked as Liz nodded happily. "Aww that's nice Liz." The two sat down and enjoyed their lunch learning more about each other. Liz learned about Sakura's life so far and Sakura learned that Liz has known Akane since they teenagers but the rest of her past she told her to ask Akane since it was too painful to think about. Sakura understood and before she could say anything Akane came back wearing a dark purple kimono with light purple cherry blossom she had a few bags. "I brought some food and things to last us a week since the next town ia a week away...Liz I got you some shorts and a tang tops, Sakura I got you a kimono, and another ninja outfit much like what you're wearing but with the kanji for fire, and I also got myself a new ninja outfit as well but I woke change into till later." Akane said looking at them. "Now, I'll be down at the hot spring join if you want but before we leave in the morning tonight we will party." she said as Liz jumped up for joy. "Yay party!" she yelled inner basically did the same thing as Liz.

After sending a letter to Lady Tsunade the girls enjoyed a round of saké, food, and ignoring the guys who looked their way until Liz started to flirt. Akane told Sakura this happens when she's close to being drunk and as long as the alcohol doesn't make her go into heat they'll be fine. Sakura understood and was kinda shocked then again Liz was part wolf. "Does she have in jutsu?" Sakura asked as Akane laughed. "Liz isn't a normal ninja she can fight with the best of them as a human or wolf, and controlling water isn't a bad thing too." Akane said as they watch Liz punched a guy for getting too close. Sakura down another round of saké feeling bad for the guy he went down on the ground in to time at all. But hell she didn't care she was starting to get a taste for sake. If there was ever a thought Sakura would down sake like her teacher no one would beleive their eyes. Akane laughed enjoying Sakura and pulling Liz away from the men drawn to her.

"Ok ladies time go to sleep we have a long two days ahead of us." Akane said dragging Liz back to the hotel since she claimed Liz wasn't drunk and she should know better than to punch guys who couldn't handle a punch. Threw her to the couch and got ready for bed. Inner called Akane a she devil but Sakura just thought it like her and Naruto but she wasn't that mean to him well not now anyways. Sakura shook it off and went to sleep. "Night Akane chan..." she said softly. Akane giggled. "Night Saki chan." Akane said.

'So how long has it been since you've seen each other?'

a voice in the back of Akane said. Akane rolled her eyes._ 'What do you want Naka?' _Akane thought annyoed her inner wanted to talk when she wanted to go to sleep. _**'Well just to say hello and when will you start training her. I mean she can do things like you and Liz. Also you know if the elders try to get her back it might end badly and they aren't back yet and becareful you know next week you can use your powers.'**_ Akane sighed and she laid on her bed ._ 'I know next week is the blood moon...if we use our powers then we might return a demon back into the world and then give up a part of out souls. Naka shut up about it and let me rest we have a long week ahead.' _she thought. _**'Fine...Night Miss Red Fire~' **_Man sometimes Akane wondered if Sakura had it this bad.

When dawn came Akane woke up the girls and they were off. It was going to take a week to get to the next town and Akane hated to waste time. Liz whinned and talked with Sakura about how they won't rest for most of the day. "Well I guess Akane has her reasons to want to rush us." Sakura sighed and Liz shrugged. "This I wish it was more like a mission then we would look at the moon at night.

_~Three days later in Konhana~_

Tsunade had gotten Sakura's letter two days ago and was glad she found Akane and understood she was fully sure about anything anymore. But hearing about a girl who can turn into a wolf without any jutsu was amazing. Tsunade wrote back for her too update when she can and next time write about her and Akane. Just as she down her bottle a saké her office door slammed open with Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine with him. "Granny where is Sakura she's been missing for three days!" Naruto yelled. Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked at them. "Took you all long enough but your all wrong she's been gone for almost five days." she said correcting him as the others look shocked.

"Lady Tsunadewe need to find forehead and bring her back." Ino said as TenTen nodded. "Yeah but why did she leave?" she asked as Tsunade sighed. "The elders wanted to make Sakura into a normal civilian marry her off and make her live far away in a non ninja village." Tuande said before downing her sake. "Is that all shouldn't Sakura be happy?" Naruto said making Tuande look at him. "Why would she be happy?" she asked. Ino chimed in. "Well, forehead wasn't that strong as a ninja, and I'm a better medic then her and if the elders see it best then why should she run from it?" Tsunade sighed she lost the rookie nine to the elders. "Leave if you side with the elders and not with Sakura." she said angry. Naruto didn't get the side with Sakura thing and left. Many followed until there TenTen, Hinta, Neji, Kiba, and Sikamaru where left. "So you all find it fishy too?" Tsunade asked as they all nodded. "S-Sakura chan is very strong. She can do a S-Class mission by herself." Hinata said as TenTen agreed. "Yeah besides elder talking with all of us one by one it's all too fishy what's up with Sakura anyways?" Kiba asked. Tsunade sighed. "Ok this is a long story and don't tell the others about this until we hear from Sakura again..." And so Tsunade explain to the five still there what happen and about how Sakura is now with her cousin Akane Kazami and her wolf friend Liz.

_-To Sakura, Akane, and Liz-_

It had been three days since they left and tonight they were resting. Liz had gotten some fish for them while they set up camp. "So what shall we do now?" Sakura said softly as Akane thought about it. "I don't know..." "Hmmm Akane why don't we tell stories? Sakura you can make them up or tell us a real one while. Akane can tell you about her family, and I'll tell you how I met Akane." Liz said coming back with about six fishes. Akane and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. "Sure." they both said as Liz gave them a sly smile. "Good now Akane cook the fish please!" Akane grabbed the fish and hit Liz in the back of the head. "Baka."

**Yay another chapter done! Did you all like it? ^^ Oh and AN: Akane inner is named Naka because if you spell Akane backward it's Enaka, take away the e and you get Naka. Silly but just if case if you all where wondering. Untill my next chapter! **


	4. Just a Note another chapter comming

Hi everyone this a short not a chapter but one will follow this in a few hours. Since school is starting by saturday I promise I will have one super long chapter or two to three chapters for you all. Thank you too the people who reviewed and to answer the question. Sakura, and Akane will fall for a akasuki boy who i'm not sure yet. So I came up with this idea. When the girls get to the base and meet all the guys and Konan. All the boy but Pein will have a contest on who will try to win which girl's heart. So I posted a poll on my profile so vote so by friday I know what i'm going to type for that and if not Ziel chan gets to pick(so please vote!) Also I don't think i'll have the girls captured. More like they go willing but make a deal with them and if they don't like Liz will eat Pein or something like that. ^w^


	5. Stories and Fire

**A short chapter since I have more day of freedom before school. But will be a good chapter even if its short and like I said before I will get you a lot to read for the next weekend. But vote in my poll! So I can have guys flirt with Sakura and Akane. XD**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

"SAKURAAAA! AKANE HIT ME!" Liz said with fake tears hopeful her new friend will help her. Sakura looked at Liz and comfort her but said nothing to Akane knowing she might get hit too. Akane sighed and what Sakura saw next was Akane blowing fire and she didn't use any hand signs she recognized as a fire jutsu. Also the fact her eyes were closed. "How did she do that?" she asked Liz who shrugged. "No idea but she can do that with lighting, and shadow or as she calls it darkness." Liz said. "Oi I thought we where telling stories." Akane said in a annoyed tone.

Sakura started out by telling them about training, team 7, and the rest of the rookie nine. It was bitter-sweet for her. Liz looked at her. "How well maybe you'll be able to handle training with Akane." Liz said. "Ok your turn Liz how did you meet Akane?" Sakura asked. Liz thought about it. "Um, three years ago...I was running from some hunters when I bumped into her. She let me stay with her in the small village she was staying at for the time saying her master left it to her to always have a place to stay. We've stayed there until they found us saying we need to go to some guy name uhhh..." Liz tried to think of his name. "What was is name..."

Akane heard and rolled her eyes. "No need to worry about it keep going." she said. Liz sighed and kept going. "Anyways Akane and I did a number on them but the kept trying to find us untill a few weeks ago so yeah we've been on the run from those hunters from three years I think. Also, no we have not done anything wrong. In fact every time we take a job or mission for a village Akane turns down the money almost every time!" Liz said. Sakura listen not really a detailed story but she guessed for good reason. "Why were you being hunted?" she asked. Liz thought about it. "Cause they said their master wanted be as his next test subject..." Liz said a bit creeped out thinking about it. That reminded her of someone but he had been dead for a while now.

"Ok you guys dinner is ready let's eat clean up and then tomorrow Sakura I'm going to train you. Not in strength you have enough of that..." Akane said as Sakura looked at her confused. "Then what are you going to train in?" Akane smiled as she ate her fish. "Simple. Our family's power...Think of it like a Kekkei Genkai but much, much stronger. I don't know the name of it since my mother died before she could tell me. All I know is how to use it. Anyways I'll teach our family's main element that everyone can master. Fire. If we're lucky I can teach you my element if not I can send for some friends who can." she said as Sakura nodded eating the hot fish. Liz had finished and was sleeping.

After the two girls finished Sakura had to ask. "So what can we do with fire?" she asked as Akane smiled and placed her hand in the fire. Sakura was about to ask her if she was insane but she saw her hand was not being burned. "When we get into full detail you might fall asleep. My body is one with fire like yours you can summon fire creture and well I'll you in the morning after I set you on fire." Akane said with a smile. "Oh ok-wait what?!" she yelled no way she'd let Akane set her on fire. "Oh don't be such a baby. " Akane said before they went to sleep._** 'Hehe Saki chan seems worried are you going to tell her that the fire won't do anything until you open her seal?'**_ Naka asked Akane._ 'Nah...'_

But indeed the next morning Akane indeed set Sakura on fire. "...I feel bad for you Sakura...Akane is insane..." Liz said watching as the pink haired girl sceamed as Akane held no emotion in her face as she watched her beloved family member trying to put out the fire.

**So that's it for now the next chapter the akasuki will come into the picture I promise.**

**Sakura: You set me on fire.**

**Akane: Your not bruning you'll be fine.**

**Liz:...**

**Me: Oh yeah review and tell me if Liz should fine love too!**

**Liz: o.o**


	6. Old Faces

(To Luna: Sorry I disappeared and sorry for the wait but I have a whole week to write as much as I can for this story so you will see super long chapters and some short ones.

Also thank you)

Recap:

But indeed the next morning Akane indeed set Sakura on fire. "...I feel bad for you Sakura...Akane is insane..." Liz said watching as the pink haired girl screamed as Akane held no emotion in her face as she watched her beloved family member trying to put out the fire.

Akane watched Sakura after ten minutes Sakura stopped freaking out and just let the fire burn until she noticed she wasn't burning. "What the?..." Akane sighed and shook her head.

"You really need to listen to me dear Saki chan. Fire is a family element which is why you are not burning. After a while the fire will disappear so let's get going now shall we?" Akane said as Liz and Sakura looked at each other before nodding this was going to be a long day.

"Hey guys do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Liz said as Sakura stopped. They had been walking for a few hours and she noticed this cakura signature but she shrugged it off since the ones who had this signarte was _dead _since she killed one of them with her own hand.

Akane noticed Sakura was deep in thought and sighed. "Come out you two, you're not going to take us by surprises . So just state your business and leave us." She said with no emotional yet she had a firey aura around her.

"Hey she got some fire in her Danna un." One voice said making Sakura's eyes grow wide as two figures slow came into view. 'No way...I killed him!' Sakura's thought. 'Well it seems you didn't do a good job in making sure!' Inner told Sakura who glared at the two men.

One had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which in a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye and a smirk which never seem to leave . It was clear this was Deidara the sadistic bomber and the other was someone she hoped she would never see again. Red hair, tall, somewhat pale skin, but the real kicker was that his one lifeless and emotionless eyes had some hit of life but was still held no emotion what so ever the puppet master. "Hello there little girl." Sasori said looking at Sakura for a moment before looking at Liz before his eyes saw Akane whom he was very interesting. Sakura looked much better then when he saw her last she seemed to be Deidara's age now. They had been dead for some time so it would be interesting. Sasior was a bit older in appearance now and he hated it. Emotions he rid himself of them once and now he couldn't. But Pein said that one of these girls could help him with that and he do anything to be perfect again. Though he was not expecting al the girl to look amazing but the girl with what seemed to be black hair was the one he wouldn't want to take his eyes off.

Sakura pulled out and Kuni and Akane gave off a deadly arua to her. "Put that away Sakura don't jump into things. " Akane said with no emotion behide her voice. Liz sighed and sat down this would go Akane's way or everyone would be dead soon. Sakura sighed and did what Akane said. 'Good girl Saki!' Inner said. Akane sighed and looked at the two. " So who are you and what do you want with us?" she asked. Sasori looked at Akane who was very interesting now deadly one moment relax another yet that was just the arua she gave off. Her facial emotions stayed the same: no emotion. " Our leader wishes to speak with Sakura." He said. "Oh? Well unless you take all of us with you, you can't have Sakura talk to your leader." Akane said.

Deidara looked at all of them. He was fine with it mainly since he would hope the leader would make them stay and he wanted the pink haired girl to spend some 'time' with him. " Sure un. I see no problem with it." He said as Sasori for once agree he had the same idea but for the girl with dark hair. "We'll need to blindfold you all." He said as Liz gave her thoughs on that.

"WHAT NOT WAY!" she yelled. "It so you don't find our hideout…" Diedara said as Akane looked at them before closing her eyes." She could find yourhide by following the sent of the place so why don't I use a old transporting justu and we all can call it a day." Akane said sending a Cakura sting to Sasori so it seemed like he was her puppet master. "Just think about the enterance of the base and we'll be ther in no time." Akane said as Sasori did as she said not mainding being told what to do. And in a matter of seconds all five where at the Akasuki base.

(How was that after being gone for so long? I really hope you all liked it! Next is meeting everyone one by one till we figure out the groups!)


End file.
